Robin and Red Bulls don't mix
by Shadow The Assassin
Summary: When I say RED BULL I mean general ENERGY DRINKS! Let the chaos begin. Chapter 3 KF and Robin have a real life Pokemon battle.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**This is pointless humor I own nothing of anything.

Robin turned to see the Superboy staring at his static Tv playing as Robin glances at it as Superboy acting like its the best thing in the world . Robin rolls his eyes under his sun glasses as he stands up and walks away, going to Kid Flash's room he stops in ninja silently and suddenly Kid Flash's room door shots open Robin standing right there to have Kid Flash freaking out...

Kid Flash: YOU HAVE TO STOP DOING THAT!

Robin: Why ? I'm the dark knights _ninja_ I'm supposed to do this ! " As Robin throws his hands in the air and walks away.

Kid Flash: Wait do you want to go train ?"

Robin: Well you are the randomness person I know ! " As they both walk to Robin's room.

Kid Flash: I'm just bored thats all with Superboy going out with Superman tonight and the others with there mentors we should do something ! "

Robin:All right lets go train..."

Kid Flash: "Finally! "As Kid Flash stands up and walks out of the room.

Three hours later...

Two tired teens plop down on the sofa as they both stare at the static Tv both of them is to tired to move to change it from where SB left it.

Kid Flash: Robin go get me some water..."

Robin: Why do I have to ?"

Kid Flash: BECAUSE YOUR THE NINJA!"

Robin: What does that have to do with anything?"

Flash Kid: Just shut up and get me something to drink ."

Robin groans "Fine..."

Robin walks over to the sink and turns the thing on it when water supposed to come out , and nothing comes.

"The waters not working do you want a Monster ?" Robin asks as Kid Flash ...

" Why not?"

" Hey KF does these 'Monsters' have sugar in them ?"

" No why?" As Wally starts chugging the Monster down in seconds of his reach.

" I go crazy if I have too much sugar ..." Robin turns back to see KF sleeping on the coach Robin turns on the New Super Mario on the wii on and starts to play...

An hour later Kid Flash wakes up to see Robin doing cartwheels down the hall way.

" HEY KID FlASH I WAS PLAYING SUPER MARIO AND -"

" Rob you really need to calm down and why are you doing cartwheels ?"

" - AND I CAUGHT THE MIRCOWAVE ON FIRE! "

Robin turns and Ninja jumps of one of the walls and sprints down the hall way , leaving a Shocked Kid Flash .

" YOU WILL NEVER GET MY SUGAR EVER YOU STUPID SUGAR ANTS! " Robin shouts as an explosion goes off in the near by room as Kid Flash races in .

" ROBIN WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? SUGAR ANTS ? WHY DID YOU JUST BLOW UP THE MIRCOWAVE !"

**" Whatdoyoumeanthecompterwould n'ttakemypasswordsoIhadtohacki ntoit!"**

**"**What computer? ROBIN!" As Robin starts chucking Bird-a-rangs as Kid Flash barely miss them as he dodges more in coming ones.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" KF screams as he runs out of the room as three Bird-a-rangs follows him as Robin surprising KF that Robin was some what keeping up with him ( without Super speed ) .As Kid Flash panics he pulls out his ear thingy and tried to call Flash .

"FLASH GET OVER HERE NOW ! " He screams into the mick as Robin comes around the corner and dodges Rob shotting at him with a Paint ball gun as he random shots in all directions as Robin laughs like one that would have surpassed the Jokers . Kid Flash runs around the corner and straight passed Robin which is sprinting at him still laughing and shoting paint balls at the same time and how did he get this paint ball gun in the first place ?

" This is Batman what's the issue ?" A gruff voice booms behind the mike as KF flinces at his coldness from him.

Yes Cliff hanger yes I'm sorry but I had to write some random crapy humor:D Reviews make me happy.


	2. Chapter 2 Adventure Time

Ok since I got a crap load of reviews so I'm updating. **Swearing of teenage shenanigans which everyone could hopefully enjoy. XD Thanks! Adventure time references. REFERENCES. And Teen titans.**

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN MY FREAKING FACE! :D OR Adventure time or Teen Titans. or even pokemon.

**Chapter 2 What Adventure Time?**

**" This is Batman what the issue?"** A gruff voice sounded from the other side of the link. Kid Flash on the other hand at this almost yelped at this, IT HAD TO BE THE DARK KNIGHT HIM SELF DIDN'T IT?! HOW THE HELL WAS HE GOING TO EXPLAIN THIS!?

**" OH KID FLASH, WHERE ARE YOU?"** A creepy voice echoed from down the hallway. Wally's head spun to the direction his green eyes wide with a growing fear.

He heard something move quickly behind him as fear shot down his spin he let a girly scream and bolted down the out of the lobby running at super speeds to who knows where.

God , could this day get any worse ?

Staring at Wally's disappearing body Artemis gawked in confusion. What?The?Fuck?

" Oh what the hell." And she disappeared around the corner of the kitchen.

-0-0-0-0-

**" So you're telling me that you heard Wally try to call me and then scream like a little girl?**" Flash asked in confusion edging over his face. The dark Knight glowered with his eyes narrowing. Which could be a sign of a defiant yes.

" If this wasn't important Wally wouldn't have called me on the link thingy." Flash stated, concern forming in his voice. Batman eyes somehow managed to narrow even more and then state...

**" Lets go check on them, if you're so worried." **Batman stated coldly at Flash striving passed him into the near by hall way.

-0-0-0-0-0-

**"DRINK IT WALLY IT'S SO GOOD!" **Robin half slurred as he swayed on his feet as empty Monster cans littered the floor. Some how Robin in his sleepy stated at found about ten more in Artemis's junk food hide out.

**" BUT ROBIN NOTHING GOOD COMES FROM SUGAR!"** Wally half hearty complained he some how started drinking a monster, no idea how he did his mind was a complete blank sheet of paper.

**" There's no sugar in these you said it your self."** Robin half argued staring at the floor in thought or just trying to remember hell happened.

**" Ok but then we have to catch some Pokemon after this."** Wally said grinning like an idiot which his mind was somewhere else at this time.

0-0-0-0-0-0- Later on 0-0

**"Batman 02, and Flash B03."** The Zeta Tube announced as Flash and Bats walks into the cave. Before they could get a word in edge wise. The pair of Speedster and bird was arguing.

**" IT'S ADVENTURE TIME!"** Both of the teens said at the same time.

**"That sounded like Beemo." Wally said.**

**" No it's obviously Vector. Duh."**

**" Hey look ,**Wally said as he pointed at Flash from standing on the cave floor. **it's Princess Bubblegum."**

Flash turned from staring at his nephew to Batman hoping that he would have some idea what is going on.

**" Wrong again idiot, it's Flame Princess." **Robin stated out of the blue at Wally's comment. The mentors just watching how this played out.

**"No it isn't"**

**"Yes it is"**

**"No it isn't!"**

**"Yes it is!"**

**"No it isn't!**

**" Is that Finn ?" **Robin asked in question pointing at Batman which glowered at his idiotic apprentice.

**"No Finn doesn't wear black."**

**" What if he's wearing his Shadow ninja costume."**

**"... Aww their holding hands."**Batman threw a death glare at Wally and threw a glance at Flash (Which they were not holding hands XD)

**" Do you have any idea what there talking about?"** Flash turned his head to Batman as he asked this. Batman which continued to glare at both of the teens.

**"..." **Yep that's Batman for you.

**" What is going on?"** Superboy asked as he enter the scene unfolding upon him.

**"Hey look it's Marshall lee." **Said Robin pointing another time at Conner.

**"What?!"** Conner growled as he glared at both of his team mates in confusion.

**" What is going on in here?" **Megan asked

**" Do you think Beast Boy and Marshall Lee's having an affair?" Wally suddenly asked.**

**"Raven's going to be mad."**

**WOW THIS TOOK LIKE forever TO WRITE YES IT'S CHAOS and MORE POKEMON REFERENCES NEXT CHAPTER. I think it has a lot of errors and crap cause I was half asleep writing this. Throw a at me review if you liked it or laughed your face off.**


	3. Chapter 3 Absol

This chapter is so random I can't even explain how bored I I do love getting reviews I just don't think that people want me pestering them about it. I don't think anybody would like me bothering them. 0_0

But everyone's reviews on chapter 2/ 1 I decided to thank everyone by getting off my butt and writing this chapter. I thank everyone who reviews, I would mail a tails doll to your house XD

( No I wouldn't send a killer doll to your house but I do have a TD.) I would give everyone hugs.

**Chapter 3 Absol**

" Hey Robin look it's a shiny Absol!" KF exclaimed pointed across the room where Wolf was laying on the couch lifted his head and growled.

" WOW I"M GOING TO CATCH IT!"

" YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE ANY POKEMON!"

" NEITHER DO YOU!"

" WELL WHO WIN'S AGAINST EACH OTHER GETS TO TRY TO CATCH THE ABSOL FIRST!"

" IT IS SO ON!"

3 hours later...

"So KF where's your Pokemon?" Robin asked pulling a Pokeball from off his belt .

"Oh I got him are you ready to get your ass handed to you?"

" Ha in your dreams, flash boy."

Throwing the Pokeball Robin was holding a flash of white light as Beast boy landed on the ground. A Beast boy covered in a light pink paint.

" DUDE WHAT THE HELL! WHEN YOU SAID YOU NEED A FAVOR I DIDN'T THINK I WOULD BE YOUR FREAKING DIAGMON!

" It's a Pokemon and your a ditto."

Suddenly KF raged.

" What are you serious? Your using Beast Boy as your Pokemon!?" KF exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

" Why not?"

" Your hopeless." KF said as he threw his Pokeball showing the top half red and the bottom half white and to poorly painted like a Voltorb with to big round eyes on top.

Sphere let out a low unhappy beeping noise as it tried to look around but failed because KF painted over his eye.

"Just wow dude."

"... WHAT YOU HAVE BEAST BOY COVERED IN FREAKING PINK PAINT!"

" You have sphere painted up like a Voltorb, I don't think this could get anymore insane."

"Batman 02" The computer stated from in the other room. Great now Batman was here.

" OH how are we going to explain this?" Kid flash asked.

" I don't know."

" What are you two doing!" Batman growled demanding an answer.

" Would having a pokemon battle be a good answer?" Robin asked tilting his head slightly to the right in a innocent manner.

Then Batman face palm while walking out of the room muttering something about how he need to get Robin to a doctor.

" Well that went well. But I'm not going to the doctor." Robin stated glaring back at the hallway Batman escaped to.

**Ok short chapter really crappy but I just realized I hadn't updated this in like 4 months. So sorry for grammer and spelling errors or just being horrible period. Till next time By AND IF YOU WANT MORE ADVENTURE TIME OR POKEMON BATTLE OR EVEN ROBIN AND KF PLAYING SONIC R OR THE TAILS DOLL CURSE`. ANY VIDEO GAME you want them to play.I'm taking requests... Yep. SO REVIEW and tell me what you want to have chapters getting more insane then this one.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
